A Dare and A Truth
by Laree England
Summary: A truth or dare game between all the Gryffindors. Confessions and laughs! A little bit of every original pairing in here, R&R! This is Complete


**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

**A/N: Yes, it's another Truth or Dare story, but it's a **_**super**_** truth or dare story… Hehehe! Okay, I know that Luna is a Ravenclaw, and Fred and George weren't in school anymore by the time that the trio was in sixth year, but just pretend for me, okay? Oh, and Ron isn't with Lavender, and Harry isn't with Ginny yet… Here we go!**

It was the weekend, and Luna, Fred, George, Neville, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all sitting at various places in the Gryffindor common room. Some were staring at the ceiling, others were attempting to play Wizard Chess. Fred and George were throwing around a Quaffle; they had already had to repair several broken pieces of furniture.

Ron let out a loud huff. "I'm so bored!"

"Do something about it, Ronnie," said Fred as the Quaffle sent a vase toppling over, smashing on the ground.

"We could play truth or dare," suggested Ginny from her up-side-down position in one of the comfy chairs.

"Really, Gin?" Ron said. "A old kid's game?"

"Yeah," said Ginny, sitting upright. "My friends and I play it all the time."

George snorted loudly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It wouldn't be _normal_ truth or dare, obviously."

Luna raised one eyebrow.

"One second." said Ginny, her eyes alight as she darted up to the girl's dormitory.

"Oh, boy," muttered George. "Here we go…"

Ginny came back down with a large bottle and a cake box.

"I present to you," Ginny said dramatically, setting down the bottle and cake box, "super truth or dare!"

At this, Fred and George fell over on the floor and laughed hysterically.

Ginny rolled her eyes again and opened the cake box and bottle. The cakes were a bright orange, and the liquid inside the bottle was clear.

"I spent a lot of Galleons on this, so you better appreciate it." said Ginny. "The cakes make you do the dares, and the liquid is a cheaper form of veritaserum."

The gang circled up around the substances self-consciously. Fred and George ran boldly up, however, staring eagerly at the cakes.

"Could you imagine…?" started Fred.

"Giving it to Snape?" ended George.

Identical grins spread wickedly across the twin's mouths.

Ginny shook her head. "Doesn't work like that, guys. The person who ate the cake has to say 'dare' before the cake takes affect."

Fred and George looked like Christmas had been postponed.

"Well? You guys wanna play?"

Everybody hesitantly nodded, eyeing the cakes suspiciously. Ginny picked up the bottle and cake box, passing them around; everyone took a swig from the bottle and took a small bite out of the cakes. They all sat in an oddly-shaped circle.

"Who's first?" asked Harry.

"I'll go," said Luna dreamily.

"Okay," said Ginny. "Truth or dare?"

Luna thought for a moment, looking up to the ceiling. "Truth, I think."

"Okay…" Ginny said, thinking. "Who was your first crush?"

Luna's eyes grew wide, but her lips began to move. The potion was working against her. "Neville. It's Neville."

Neville's face was red and his eyes grew big. He swallowed hard and looked at the floor.

"You say that as if it's present tense." Ginny pointed out, and it was Luna's turn for her face to be red.

"I-I…" Luna tried to defend herself, but it was a lost cause. She buried her face in her hands, but the gang could see that she was smiling. Neville couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Anyway!" George said loudly. "Enough with this sappy stuff!"

Luna giggled, sending a sideways glance at Neville before she examined everybody else, deciding who to pick. "Okay, George, since you're so eager, truth or dare?"

"Dare." said George. "Make it a good one."

Luna thought for a moment. "Okay, jump up on the couch and declare your love for Professor McGonagall."

George smiled, and the cakes didn't have to work for him to comply.

George ran across the common room and jumped onto a couch, startling some first-years. He spread his arms out wide and tilted his face up to the ceiling.

"OH, HOW I LOVE YOU, MINERVA! My heart pounds for you and cute catness! How I wish that I could stroke your smooth fur! You shall be my house cat, and I shall be your master!"

Everybody was staring at George with shocked faces, and the gang rolled over and began to laugh hysterically. George hopped down from the couch and took a bow.

"Thank you! Thank you! I'll be here all year!"

The gang was still clutching their sides as George skipped back to the circle and plopped down.

"Okay," said Ginny, wiping her eyes. "Your turn to pick someone, George."

George pretended to examine everyone closely and really think about his decision, but everyone knew who he was going to pick.

"Fred."

Fred smiled wickedly. "Georgey?"

George copied his smile, but he had a glint in his eye that everyone slightly cowered away from. "Fred, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

George's smile spread even more. "Oh, you're gonna wish that you hadn't have said that."

Before Fred could ask, George said. "I dare you to go and tell Angelina about how you really feel about her."

Fred's smile dropped and horror filled his eyes. "No! George, seriously, please…"

George shook his head and held up his hands. "Nope! You gotta do it!"

Fred shook his head vigorously, but the cakes were working against him. He stood up and his legs began to move, which looked rather comical, because he was contorting awkwardly, hanging on the edge of the couch, digging his fingers into the cushions. The gang actually felt sorry for him; he obviously really didn't want to do this.

Before long, the cakes had gotten the better of him, and he was headed straight towards where Katie, Alicia, and Angelina were sitting, conversing about their Quidditch plays.

Fred cleared his throat, then cursed under his breath for doing so.

The three girls looked up at him. Angelina shifted on the couch, brushing her hair behind her shoulder.

"H-hey Angelina." stuttered Fred.

"Hi, Fred." Angelina replied, giving him a dazzling smile.

Fred attempted to cover his mouth, but the words were spilling out loud enough that almost everyone in the common room could hear.

"Angelina-" Fred slapped himself in the face, but his mouth continued to move.

"You're smart, you're amazing, you're a bloody brilliant Chaser, and you have to be the most beautiful girl that I've ever met."

Angelina was blushing, and Fred clamped his jaw shut tight. But, of course, that didn't stop him from continuing.

"You're the only girl that's ever made me feel like this. I'd be lying if I said that my feelings were anything less than a complete and total love."

Fred looked like the world was ending. He squeezed his eyes shut and his fists seized up at his sides, as if he was preparing himself for Angelina to slap him.

Katie and Alicia were giggling, and Angelina was just trying to figure out what had just happened to her.

Fred turned around, his head still hanging, and started to make his way back to the group, but he was stopped by Angelina.

"FRED!"

Fred turned around to meet a flying Angelina, who had flung herself at him and was hugging him tightly to her. Fred's eyes were wide with shock and confusion, and before he could sort out what was going on, Angelina was kissing him.

The common room broke out into a series of hoots and hollers, and when they broke apart, Angelina was smiling widely.

"Took you long enough." she said, weaving her hands in his and dragging him towards the portrait hole.

George was content. "Merlin, I had gotten so tired of him blabbering all the time about whether he should tell her or not. It was so annoying!"

Ginny was giggling as well. "Let's just hope that she doesn't dare him to do anything."

The gang laughed, and seeing that Fred was no longer with them, Ginny started the game again.

"Ron, truth or dare?"

"Well, after those dares, I'm gonna go with truth."

Everybody moaned, but Ginny shushed them. She thought for a good long time, and Ron seemed to become more and more self-conscious the more that she thought. Then she suddenly gasped and snapped her fingers, excitement glittering in her eyes.

"Okay, I got one for you!"

Everyone seemed to lean slightly forward, and Ron looked afraid of his sister's sudden excitement.

Ginny's face abruptly turned serious again. "Ronald Bilius Weasley… Describe, in detail, your ideal soul mate."

Ron's face dropped even more, and his hands clapped to his hand to his mouth. He got up and ran away, trying to take refuge up in the boy's dormitory, but he forgot that girls could go up the stairs with no problem. A few minutes later, Ginny was dragging her brother back down the stairs by his ear, and Ron's hands had been taped behind his back with Spellotape, and his lips were pressed into a tight line.

Ginny pushed him down to the floor and she sat down in her previous spot. "C'mon, Ron, it's a simple question."

Ron's eyes were shut, and his lips began to move against his will.

"She's in our year, she has gorgeous brown eyes and beautiful brunette hair, she's brilliant, she's compassionate, she has a ton of patience, she's the smartest witch in our year, she's funny, she's a Muggle-born. She's the only one that can call me Ronald. We fight and bicker but underneath it all, I love her."

Ron groaned and fell backwards. Everybody had frozen, especially Hermione. She daren't believe it, but she was sure that she had all those traits. Ron was promptly hitting his head against the floor, hating himself for succumbing to the drink.

"Ron! Ron, stop it!" said Hermione. "Don't give yourself a headache!"

She scooted over to him and sat him up, but Ron refused to look at her. This was so unfair; Fred had to only tell Angelina how he felt, and Ron had just admitted that he had fantasized marrying Hermione, which was ten times worse.

"Hey, Ron?"

He didn't answer.

Hermione smiled to herself and bent down closer to Ron so that she could whisper into his ear. Ron smiled as he heard her words, and Hermione kissed Ron's cheek.

"Can someone take off this bloody tape?" Ron asked. He seemed to be extremely impatient, literally shaking as Harry unwrapped his best friend's bindings. As soon as Ron's hands were free, he tangled his fingers in Hermione's hair and brought her face to his. The gang whooped and hollered, and someone from the common room wolf whistled. When they separated, breathing heavily, and Ron was able to think clearly again, he turned to Harry.

"That just leaves one couple left…"

Harry tried to look innocently at Ron, but he had caught Harry looking longingly over at Ginny.

"Harry, truth or dare?"

He could tell that there was no way out of this. His heart beating fast, he said, "Truth."

Ron grinned. "Do you, Harry Potter, love my sister?"

"Yes." said Harry, his cheeks turning pink. Ginny looked flustered, not knowing what to do with herself. Harry looked over at her, and she smiled back.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"Truth or dare?"

Ginny smiled. "Truth."

"Do you love me?"

She crawled over to him, her face just _inches_ away from his. Harry looked intently at her, and she smirked slightly. Everyone was convinced that Ginny was going to kiss Harry, but right when their lips were about to touch, Ginny stopped, smiling wickedly.

"Maybe," she giggled, running away, out of the portrait hole.

"Hey! That wasn't an answer!" Harry shouted, hopping up and sprinting after her. Ginny let out a bell-like laugh and didn't stop running.

"Catch me if you can, Harry Potter!"

**Reviews would be nice, please? Pretty pretty please?**


End file.
